1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to life jackets and more particularly pertains to a new inflatable life saving garment for supporting a drowning person within a body of water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of life jackets is known in the prior art. More specifically, life jackets heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art life jackets include U.S. Pat. No. 4,060,867; U.S. Pat. No. 4,324,234; U.S. Pat. No. 4,498,882; U.S. Pat. No. 2,128,423; U.S. Pat. No. 3,329,982; and Foreign Patents WO 90/15013 and WO 92/03332.
In these respects, the inflatable life saving garment according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of supporting a drowning person within a body of water.